Thank God for Sburb
by kaythefujoshi
Summary: Clubstuck AU. Chapter 1: DirkxJake. Jake goes to a club and finds more things to do there than expected. Chapter 2: JanexRoxy. TRANSPHOBIC COMMENTS WILL NOT BE TOLERATED. Rated M for a reason! Cover Art by my-friend-the-frog on tumblr!
1. Chapter 1

**Homestuck DxJ AU**

**DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN HOMESTUCK. ANDREW HUSSIE DOES.**

**WARNINGS - Yaoi, hot steamy sex, underage drinking, recreational drug use, and language. Public masturbation as well.**

* * *

><p>I made it in.<p>

After two hours of waiting in line with thoughts of leaving and running away, I reached the bouncer of the club,_ Sburb_. My fake ID was analyzed by the large, intimidating man. He raised his eyebrow, or at least the place where his eyebrow would be if he had any, and looked between my ID and my face. He then nodded slightly and handed my ID back to me and pulled the gate away, allowing me to enter. I stumbled, my stomach twisting in nervousness, and walked through with a bit of an anxious skip. A few people scoffed at me, but I kept my head down and entered.

A small hallway with a few scattered chairs led the way to the dance floor. The dull thuds from the bass pumping through the speakers in the next room seemed to shake the room and pound straight into my chest. I stood at the door leading into the dance floor, but I couldn't seem to force myself to go in. _Come on now, you can do it!_ I promised myself this is the night I would finally let myself go. My knees weren't willing to work right and I felt dizzy. I tried taking some deep breaths to subdue the butterflies in my stomach, but no planning or learning dance moves or memorizing the words to the "Top Fifty" songs could prepare me for this moment. This was the real thing. This was _Sburb_.

From the moment I stepped in the main room my senses were overpowered. The smell of sweat and alcohol grouped with the pounding of the music filled my body with a sense of urgency. I needed to participate, to dance, to drink! My worries and nervousness from earlier dissipated and I jumped into the crush of people bouncing and grinding to the heavy beat. Clothes seemed unnecessary on the floor, and half-naked girls flirted with everyone that came their way. This place felt more like a rave than a club, and I loved it.

I avoided dancing with any one person, and everyone else seemed to be the same - drifting from person to person, giving kisses freely.

I felt high even though I hadn't done anything but dance. Maybe it was a pack sensation, passed on from the multitude of drug users who were _actually_ high. Minutes were a timekeeping device of the past, the only thing to gauge the amount of fun I'd been having was the change in songs and the jumping of the crowd in time with the heavy bass.

Short blond hair flitted in the corner of my vision, tempting me to investigate. Who was this blondie who I hadn't danced with? Why do I keep seeing them?

Dropping my hands from the hips of a spunky dark haired girl with the most amazing curves - like every curve in the world was based off this girl but could never quite amount to the same smooth lines that fell over her body - I walked toward the platinum blond who seemed almost like the crowd wasn't good enough for him. He was too much for them, and he knew it.

Curves girl grabbed my hand before I got too far away and stuttered out something but the noise was too loud to make anything out. I motioned for her to say it again so she leaned in, her lips close to my ear, and shyly spoke. "C-can I see you again?"

Her eyes seemed even larger due to the glasses on her face, glasses that accented the way light danced in her eyes and how the adrenaline of the night pounded through every soul there.

I smiled dumbly, not sure how to answer her question. Shrugging, I pulled away from her hand; the blond hair was getting further away. I think I shouted an apology, but I couldn't remember.

And just as soon as curves girl had entered into my life did she leave it.

Blondie was by the bar now, a slightly quieter section of the large space. I pushed through the crowds, ignoring the touches from the strangers, and eventually made it to where he was.

He wasn't sitting - god knows he was much cooler than that - and he held a partially full glass in his hand. It seemed uninteresting to him, and he appeared to be focusing on the sea of people behind me, but I couldn't be sure. Dark shades covered his eyes - something I thought only a jerk wad would do previous to seeing this platinum god.

His shades showed every detail of the room in a darker way, but it was so interesting that I got distracted looking at the glasses.

He noticed my stare and chuckled. Setting his drink down, he simultaneously beckoned me closer. I walked over to his long and impeccably sexy body, ignoring the way his pants sagged on his hips and how his tee rumpled up at that small curve of a waist and how his hands looked so damn good relaxing in his pockets like that and... Well, you get the point.

"Hey," I maintained my composure as I leaned next to him. His scent - a mix of honeysuckle and musk - filled my mind. It overpowered every other smell in the place, and drew me closer.

He laughed, "Are you lost, grandma's boy?"

I frowned, slightly hurt. "I could ask the same of you and your glasses. Are you looking for the beach or something? Should I grab you a beach ball and sunscreen?"

"Oh, nice one! Okay, okay, you win this round. I did get the phrase wrong anyway." His sentences cut short and with sudden stops, but it felt perfect. His voice, a not-too-deep-but-deep-enough sound, forced me to attention.

"Well, you got it right for me." I smiled and chuckled to which he turned my direction and stared at me for a minute. A blush crept onto my face at his scrutinizing gaze that could be felt through his shades.

A moment passed, his hidden eyes still bearing into mine. "You look a bit young to be here..."

"Well..." I tried to quickly think of an excuse but he smiled light-heartedly.

"It's fine bro, to tell you the truth I am too. Pretty much no one cares, as long as you're here to have fun."

I sighed, relieved, and then smirked at the boy. "You like to have fun?"

His scent seemed to flourish suddenly, and he quickly stood in front of me with his arms on either side of my body and the wall behind me, keeping me within his reach. "Do you?" He leaned in close to my ear, whispering and nibbling on my lobe. My breath caught in my throat as my head leaned back a little. His mouth moved down from my ear to the flesh on my neck, grazing his lips against the skin.

I shivered and he smirked. "I take that as a yes."

Suddenly, he shoved his lips against mine. The force pushed my mouth open and he took the chance to press his tongue in. I moaned into his mouth, my back arching into him, and clutched his shirt to bring him closer. He grabbed my hips, grinding them against his own, and moved one of my legs up his waist. Golly, he tasted amazing; like liquor mixed with orange soda, but in the best way possible. My new addiction was discovered, better than movies or blue girls. I understood how Jake from Avatar felt when he kissed his hot blue alien babe, but I think this was better. A **lot** better.

He pulled away a moment before pressing my back firmly against the wall and moving both of my legs around his waist. We engaged in our make out session, never quite kissing enough. His hips moved against me, grinding against mine as hard as he could and oh boy I wanted it too.

"Damn, you're perfect," he groaned while taking a break from kissing before attacking my mouth again. I needed more of this guy, I needed all of him.

"I need you right now, blond boy," a harsh growl escaped my throat before he responded.

"My name's Dirk." His voice breathed into me, puncturing my heart. _Dirk_, just thinking of his name made my groin excited for some odd reason.

"I… I'm Jake…."

Seemingly pleased with my name, Dirk held me against the wall as he undid my belt and opened up my zipper and button. He reached into my boxers, pulling out my half-hard member, and stroked it slowly.

"A-amph!" I lowered my face into his shoulder, muffling my cries of pleasure.

"Damn baby, I didn't expect you to be like this already, but I sure as hell appreciate it." I felt the wink in his words and I bit down a bit on his shoulder in my embarrassment. He chuckled, beginning to pump me harder. My muscles tensed and I gasped. Dirk smiled as he kissed my neck, "adorable..."

I peeled my eyes open and glanced around to see if anyone realized what we were doing, but apparently this was normal or something because we received no special recognition. Dirk noticed my anxiousness and chortled. "Don't worry, they're all too wrapped up in dancing or drinking or getting high to notice us."

"You... you sure?"

He nodded and continued, but as he did so I felt his hand reach behind me and begin to play with my rear. I swear I never expected to think getting my butt groped would be a turn on, but his rough, slender hands just had a way with my skin that made it tingle like fire and ice and feel like smoke brushing across your cheeks or butterfly kisses along your body. It was like my lungs decided that air wasn't good for me but his lips were the only thing able to sustain me and his hands were the only way I would ever be able to stand again.

And gosh darn I loved it.

Dirk took his hand away and I whimpered. He raised an eyebrow at me while smirking at my reaction, "that good?"

I grumbled and nodded lightly with an incredibly red face; even a tomato would be jealous at the color of my cheeks. He laughed a little - a soft sound that warmed me up in the best way - and then brought his hand back after first reaching into his pocket.

I looked at him suspiciously, and he put his hand back to my rear, now slick and cool. "We'll need something to make it easier for you."

"Wait!" I pushed away for a second, slightly scared. "If you're... If you're gonna go all the way… can we go somewhere else...?"

His lips lifted in the corners and I felt his look sweeten towards me. "Yeah, but don't worry. I won't hurt you."

He set my legs down and hid my body behind his own as I stuffed my almost completely hard staff into my pants. Although uncomfortable, the prospect of being freed once again made my lower half anxious and more sensitive.

Dirk, after I was all put away, led me away to a back room. I think it was supposed to be a place for poker games, but it was being used as storage for the moment. He turned on a light which only caused to a dim glow to spread around the room. The place smelled only lightly of smoke because of the overpowering scent of chemical cleaners, like the stench had been scrubbed out so much that it was finally starting to wear off.

"So," Dirk started again, running his hand through his startlingly blond hair, "let's continue?"

I jumped back around his waist, attacking his mouth with just as much ferocity as before. It was almost like we hadn't just moved - as if we had remained in the same position.

I could tell he was initially startled by my brazen move but he soon smiled and returned the favor. Slamming me into a wall, he practically ripped my pants off and massaged my rear. His hand remained slick but now it was warmer. Dirk's lube free hand snaked up my shirt and to my chest. There, he teased my nipples - yet another thing I didn't expect to turn me on - and ground his still-clothed groin against my own. I wanted to feel him completely against me, _him_, not his jeans. My hands flew to the button on his pants and fumbled to unbutton them. Once I did, I unzipped and pulled down his pants as well as his boxer-briefs. Hardly flaccid, his member scared and excited me. Its thickness and length wasn't an extreme amount more than mine, but it sure as hell looked hotter. That and knowing it was gonna be inside of me was frightening, but also knowing _he_ would be inside me and make me feel good pushed back the bad emotions.

I ground our hips together, moaning loudly at feeling his hot organ against my own. He grunted lightly, humping my body hard as he and I both became completely erect.

"Dirk, I need you so bad!" I whispered in his ear, letting all the lust I felt coat my words. He groaned softly and pressed a finger against my hole, then pushed it inside. I gasped at the entrance, but relaxed as he slowly and gently pushed around inside of me. Once I grew used to the feeling of his finger inside, he added another. This time the feeling was slightly more uncomfortable and a tiny sliver of sudden pain shot through me. He looked at me in curiosity and worry, but I nodded to let him know I was okay. In response he gently moved the digits within me, creating a spark of arousal to overpower the discomfort.

As we continued my body grew more accustomed to his fingers. Each touch only deepened my desire for Dirk. I stared at him, my need obvious in my eyes, and shoved my lips against his. He apparently understood the meaning behind my look and took away his fingers which had been stretching my entrance. I cried out softly at the loss, but then I felt his hips move so his rod was pushing against my hole. Pulling away from his mouth, I bit back a moan. His lips travelled down my jaw to my neck where he bit the sensitive skin. As he did so, he slowly pushed himself inside of my body.

I clung to him, my hands raking across his back, and tried to relax. I was surprised by how well he filled me, a sensation which increased as he continued to insert himself.

"D-Dirk…" I breathed, my heart beating loudly. Gosh, I had no idea how long I would last whilst feeling like this.

The blond tugged my hair back, pulling my face up so I was looking at his exceptionally handsome face rather than hiding in his shoulder. The only downside was the fact his glasses continued to hide his eyes, so I reached for them. He stayed my hand before I could remove the eyewear. "Don't." His voice came out strained.

I would have pressed him further if not for the fact he suddenly pulled out of my body, then pushed right back in again.

Air felt foreign to my lungs, and I once more clawed at his back. He didn't let up from that moment forward, but continued to thrust into me with an amazing amount of force. A film of sweat coated our bodies, mixing where we were touching or connected. Our mouths never seemed to separate as we continually devoured one another. It was as if we both couldn't get enough of the other's taste, but it could have been wishful thinking on my part.

I continually struggled to catch my breath and between moaning in pleasure and kissing him I felt lightheaded in a positively wonderful way. Each movement from Dirk sent shivers of sexual delight running up my spine. His thrusts - some gentile, others rough - lured me closer to orgasm. I suddenly worried that he wasn't enjoying this as much as I was. I pulled back from our kissing to look at him, about to ask if he liked it, when he let out a low groan of excitement. His expression was lusty and desirous, giving away how good he also felt.

Relieved, I smiled slightly and moved along with Dirk's motion. I knew he was far too good for me to last much longer anyway, but I definitely wanted to savor every sensation. I ran my hands through his blond mane and tugged lightly where the hair met his neck. As I did so he growled in pleasure, his hips jerking forward suddenly, and bit his bottom lip. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist, pulling his body closer and also pushing him deeper within me. We both were beyond the point of trying to hold back our sensual noises so instead we enjoyed the moment, letting ourselves go.

Dirk began to move faster and deeper than I had thought possible. He managed to hit my sensitive spot causing me to shudder and gasp as I teetered on the edge of release. Noticing my sharp intake of breath, Dirk smiled. He consistently pressed against my sensitive area and continually left me begging for more.

Finally, when I could no longer hold on any more I breathed out hotly, "Dirk, I'm going to com-!"

My breathing turned less into breathing and more into trying desperately to find a source of oxygen as my body shuddered violently. I released, my semen covering my exposed abdomen. My orgasm lasted longer than expected, leaving me breathless and happily sedated. Dirk, however, had yet to finish. He was close, thank all things holy, and was moving at a pace I never thought was possible. I was astonished that he had somehow managed to remain standing the whole time with my back pressed against the wall, but just as I wondered this, the blondie pulled his rod out of me. I cried out softly but it was covered up by his loud moan which he gave out as release overtook his body. Now, both his and my milky liquid mixed on my chest. I was far too satisfied to care, and I captured him in one last hard kiss. His sunglasses moved against my face, an annoying disturbance, so I quickly took them off. He didn't seem to mind right away, focusing on the fact that _my tongue was twisting around his in ways that he did not think were possible_ and I was consumed with the need for tasting that delectable mouth of his.

As he pulled away for air (because whilst kissing we both neglected our body's oxygen supplies), Dirk slowly opened his eyes which were previously closed tight as he zeroed in on the kiss. At first he didn't notice the missing shades, but soon he looked around in a panic, probably nervous he had lost them.

I was allowed a first look at his gold-amber eyes. _Wow._ I was blown away by the incredible depth of them - something I had only heard of in movies or books. But seriously, I would pay for a picture of just his eyes if it meant I could look at them all day long.

He noticed my stare (it's not like I was trying to hide it or anything) and raised an eyebrow. "Somethin' up?" I shook my head, the corners of my mouth tugging up into a smile. I took one last look into the golden orbs before placing his shades back on his face.

"Your eyes are gorgeous, and I'm honored to have seen them," I smirked.

He copied my expression. "You did take my shades without my consent; that was an illegal view you just witnessed."

His hands slowly moved my legs down to the floor where I then stood. Although shaky, I could walk home… or at least out to the street where I could call a cab.

Dirk backed away slowly after (cutely) kissing my cheek once more. He helped me redress, then himself.

Fully clothed, we exited the room and entered once again into the hubbub of the dance floor. Dirk smiled, eating up all the energies, while I felt more than a little intimidated by the idea of walking through such a moving and bumping crowd when I already felt sore.

I opted to sit at the bar, Dirk following next to me. I grew accustomed to my aches over some light conversation with the man I had just participated in intercourse with. Eventually the soreness faded to the back of my mind but I still remained as painfully sensitive as ever to each ache as I shifted in my seat.

The party waned as did my energy and I huffed at my inability to stay longer. I stood slowly, making sure not to break anything in my body, and smiled at Dirk - more than a little sadness invading my expression. "So, this is the last time we'll be talking, blond boy?"

He turned to look at me, a drink in his hand. "Who said that?"

Unexpectedly, he grabbed my loose collar and pulled me down. Our lips met again, much less intimate than before but still enough to reaffirm his suggestion of meeting again.

"I'll be seeing you around, Jake." He winked - I could tell despite the shades hiding his eyes - and slipped something in the pocket of my unbuttoned button down shirt. "Now go home, I bet your grandma's worried."

I felt like I was floating as I fumbled for a goodbye and passed through the crowd of club-goer's. Once outside with the loud party music behind me, I hailed a cab. Oddly enough, it now felt like more of a dream to be outside rather than in the blaring, obnoxious, hot yet enticing atmosphere of Sburb. I reclined lazily in the back seat and pulled out the thing which Dirk had shoved in my pocket. The note - written hastily on a napkin - was a phone number and address.

_You should get out more; I can always help you out with that. -DS_

* * *

><p><strong>Well,<strong>

**Hello there**

**Holy frick this took forever to write because major writers block. Then I forgot to post it forever and yeah ugh sorry.**

**I hope you enjoyed it though m(_)m**

**So, I saw a picture (( ****post/42415302537/are-you-lost-grandmas-boy-au-where-everyone**** )) on tumblr and I was like "I NEED TO WRITE THIS RIGHT NOW EXCUSE ME" and yep that's how we got here.**

**It's my first time doing any dirkjake, and actually my first official homestuck fanfiction.**

**If you would please take some time out to review it I'd really appreciate it! I reply to every review!**

**Thanks hons!**

**KRM**

**((I will determine if I should make this more than a one shot based on how many reviews asking for another I get, so if you want a continuation please ask!))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: there's some sex'n'shit so have discretion. I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANY TRANSPHOBIC COMMENTS. If you know that you don't like that stuff, don't fuckin read. Again, discretion!**

**Thanks!**

* * *

><p>I never considered myself a lucky gal, but when I saw <em>him<em> here tonight, I thought I'd hit my big break.

He worked at a little Ma' and Pa' hardware store just next to the grocer I stocked shelves at, and whenever my break came around I'd find myself wandering isles of nails and screwdrivers instead of inspecting recipes like I was used to. Of course, my eyes weren't trained on the new leaf blower, but were instead glued firmly to the spectacled kid in a green button down with sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The uniform really suited his eyes, and it showed off the muscles gained from doing some sort of hard labor. He was a fantasy crush, one you knew nothing about and would never talk to, but you still caught yourself having a lingering thought about. And while I told myself I didn't really care, the fact I came daily to the oil-stained store just for him made me a little nervous.

It was only when I saw him here, at Sburb, did I actually really want to make this crush more than _just_ a crush. I couldn't lie to myself by saying it was booze or drugs making me feel this way due to the fact I hadn't had any, nor could I blame it on the hype of the crowd; after working at my mom's club since I had turned eighteen, nearly two years ago, I had learned to not get dragged along by the heavy, animalistic atmosphere. This made things even more unfortunate because there was _no way_ I could pretend I didn't really care.

Figuring it was a good idea to get closer to the boy, I slipped through nearby dancers unsuspectingly. When at last I reached him - still wearing that green button down - and snuck myself into his reach I thought I had died and gone to heaven. His rough hands found their way to my waist and there they gripped down, almost vice-like in their grasp. He wasn't paying much attention to any one particular thing, and I found myself wishing, slightly, that he wasn't so caught up in the mood and was more focused on me. Still, beggars can't be choosers, so I continued to dance with him and planned on dancing until he snapped out of his funk and snapped onto me.

Sadly, my bad luck wouldn't allow something like that to happen. Within his eyes I saw something shift. He had, indeed, snapped out of it, but his view lingered elsewhere. It was impossible to tell what - or who - he was looking at, but it definitely wasn't me. His grip loosened, like a child letting go of an old favorite toy, and eventually went away completely. I didn't know what to do, not really, but my subconscious jumped head first into getting this boy back.

"I'm Jane," I called out. His head turned to me, confusion evident on his face. "C-can we meet up again sometime?" I stammered out. With our feeble connection now lost, he was beginning to be swallowed by the crowd. I called to him once more, trying to get him back, but I couldn't find a way to push through the horde of sweaty bodies to his figure fast enough. He had already gone, I suspected, in search of whatever had caught his eye.

As if my very soul had slumped down, a wave of nausea and dizziness rushed through me. It had been a while since I had stopped to get something to drink, especially since I was distracted by the green-clad boy. Now, with nothing to occupy my time, I stumbled through the massive herd of club-goers to the bar. Once there, I collapsed on a stool and waved to the bartender for a glass of water. Waiting for the drink, I impatiently tapped the bar. Other couples sat nearby, drinking or smoking or both. My eyes wandered through the groups until, most unfortunately, I saw him again - this time with someone else. My drink came, and as the glass was placed in front of me I gripped its cold sides.

The item which had stolen his attention on the dance floor was some tall blond boy. His hair was brushed into a sort of bed head-meets-helmet hair and his cocky (or, rather, douchey) attitude was on display for the world, accentuated by the fact he was wearing _sunglasses in a club_. Seriously.

Maybe that was a bit harsh - he could be blind after all.

I puffed up like a little angry bird and tried my best to slowly sip on my water. It was cold, and maybe it would cool my head. I jumped at the liquid, staring the dow boys down while chugging it, and demanded another. Water, water, water; I needed more of it. Before I had even finished my second glass the girl next to me was falling and I couldn't turn off my instinct to catch her, but somewhere along the line I had forgotten to set down the glass I was holding.

She was totally slammed. I could tell from the moment she looked up at me with big, childish eyes. Her skin dripped with water and oh God of _course_ she was wearing a white shirt under which was this neon pink lacy (cute) bra. It looked like freaking headlights, I swear. After taking her tumble onto me, she proceeded to go limp, but her consciousness remained. She kept giggling in little hiccups, and that's when things turned protective. Every man with half a libido for women within a three foot radius was jumping to get this girl home because the _totally_ had _no bad intentions_. Yep.

My shift was drawing to a close and Callie, my replacement, had already told me she was early, so, taking this girl into my responsibility, I high-tailed out of the club as fast as a short girl could while carrying a wasted female.

As we hustled out onto the cool street I pulled her away to my car so that we wouldn't have to walk however far away her home was. By the time I had actually started the vehicle, however, Blondie was passed out in the passenger's side seat. My attempts to wake her up were futile, as I could have guessed from the beginning, and since she had no ID on her visibly (probably stashed somewhere that I didn't want to check...) I had no clue where to even begin to look for her house. Neither of us had cash on us so a hotel/motel was out, and since I couldn't just leave her in the car unattended I couldn't go back to the bar to see if she had come with someone. I was stuck. Looking to my last option, I started on my way to downtown where I lived and prayed that this girl wouldn't be some psycho stalker.

I didn't ever bring friends home, mainly because I didn't have any good friends but also because home was... well, home was a high-rise condo and I didn't really trust people to leave once they came. I didn't flaunt the fact that I was the heiress to a large company which controlled clubs to casinos worldwide, and there are some damn good reasons for that. I was unable to avoid this issue, though, and so while the valet parked my car I got assistance from the doorman in getting the blonde into the elevator.

We arrived at my condo and I set the girl up on the couch with some extra blankets and a pillow. On the coffee table I left out a glass of water with some sort of pain reliever that my mom had forced on me when I left home. She was out cold, comically so, with snoring and all. Thankfully, my room was far away behind thick walls; I couldn't hear a thing.

As I went to bed that night, Blondie still snoring out in the living room, I didn't realize that somehow the green-clad boy was already disappearing from my mind and that in six months my petty crush on him would be completely obliterated, replaced by a girl wearing a bright pink bra with matching irises.

XxXxXxXxXx

I woke up, my head spinning in a way that I was too-used to. I reached over to the nightstand where Janey would always leave me water and some other form of hangover-reducer.

It was normal; it was routine; it was odd.

Jane, of course, was still asleep in the little cocoon of blankets that she always wrapped herself in. Even on the warmest of nights she'd stuff herself into a little ball and sleep soundly.

After reducing my aching head I slammed my eyes shut and curled around Jane's snugly body to which she mumbled a bit in her sleep. I grinned and focused on her rather than my pounding head which wasn't hard to do seeing as Jane was so damn _cute _before she woke up. Pushing myself into the comforter which she had (hogged) snatched up sometime at night, I nuzzled her cheek with my nose and pressed her cuddly body against mine. Another grumble, this time only half-asleep. My headache was quickly fading and the earlier feeling blood pounding was moving from my skull to my lower half.

"Janeyyy," I cooed, a grin on my face, "baby, wake uuup~." I snuggled closer with an emphasis on my crotch rubbing against her plump ass. She groaned, definitely awake, but rolled over to face me. Her face was scrunched up in a way that looked like she was angry but that I had come to know as just plain tired. I peppered her with kisses, easing her into the land of the awake, and hoisted my leg up over her hip to pull us closer. She slowly moved to rub her eyes and push her shorter hair from her face while I continued to tug her body closer to mine in little ways. Her eyes opened, revealing the startling blue I had come to know well, and her hair turned into more of a bed head than it was previously. I giggled to myself before kissing her lips lightly and whispering a good morning against them. She kissed me back, slow and still groggy from sleep, and returned the greeting in a grumble.

Oblivious to my hinting, Jane rolled herself off of the bed and headed to the bathroom. I frowned a bit before jumping up and joining her, hoping I could ease her back to the bedroom. She was brushing her teeth - of _course_ she was brushing her teeth - sleepily. Honestly, I felt a bit bad at seeing how tired she looked.

"Shift was hard, huh?" I asked while doing my best to style the little curls that adorned her hair. She nodded with yet another grumble. I hummed in understanding. She had gotten in late and gone straight to bed, hence why I was so pent up this early.

She spat out her toothpaste and rinsed her mouth before turning to me. I, probably looking like a puppy, smiled stupidly and continued to brush Jane's hair around.

Finally, after staring me down forEVER, she cracked a smile. She reached up, her arms wrapping around my neck, and pressed her lips to mine. She smelled like mint this time, tasty, and when she pulled back she had a smile that looked as goofy as mine. "Good morning, Roxy," she whispered, and I was _gone_.

I didn't even register how exactly we had made it to the bed, but by the time I was aware of exactly what was going on Jane was under me and her hair which I had spent so long brushing was getting messed up in my hands as I held onto it. She was already unwinding beneath me, her cheeks flushed bright and her breaths coming in short gasps. I swallowed up her little moans at the ferocity of my attack before releasing her mouth and diving lower, down to her neck and chest. I sucked on her skin, leaving red patches in my wake, while simultaneously running my hands up her pajama shirt. She pulled at the hem of her shirt, telling me it was okay to remove it. I pulled my mouth from her skin only by necessity as I ripped the shirt from her body. She was half exposed and, despite already having learned each other's bodies, Jane squirmed a little in nervousness. I moved up to kiss her lips to distract her from her baseless worries while my hands studied their way along her torso. Her curves begged to be grabbed by my hands, and when I gently squeezed her cushioned body she whimpered a little in want. While I was slowly remapping her familiar body, Jane was making her move too; her fingers were tracing along the edges of my own tank top before slipping under and moving to my breasts. God, it was so nice having boobs now - real, actual, touchable boobs - boobs that weren't just there because I was wearing a bra and stuffing my nonexistent chest. I loved having boobs.

Especially when Jane grabbed them.

We both were acting like fools, rubbing each other's chests, but it was damn nice being able to. Still, I was dissatisfied and my hands traveled down from their position to Jane's waistband. Her breaths sped once more and her body trembled in anticipation. I'm not one to brag, but Jane really did seem to like it when my hands were below the belt.

God made pajama pants have elastic waistbands for a damn good reason, and that reason is that they are _so_ easy to slip off.

And then she was melting against my touch just as she always did, and I can't deny the fact that just touching within her soft, comfortable body turned me on more than I could have ever imagined.

Jane's hands which were still pressed against my chest were now gripping onto my breasts in arousal. Her hips were unevenly pushing against my fingers, asking for them to go deeper. My free hand was holding her waist tightly, controlling my own desires in favor of making sure Jane was fully comfortable and completely stretched out. It's not that I didn't like stretching her, hell no, it's just my body liked skipping the good stuff and going right into the action of it all. The only issue was that I couldn't very well gage how much was _too _much because of my body's rush to jump the gun. Jane had gotten used to patiently reminding me that "yes, Roxy, we can continue now" in some sort of way. In today's case, she conveyed the message by pulling my head down so that our mouths clashed together in a sloppy mess while her free hand made circles around my nipples.

This is where things really slowed down.

Jane understood that going further was always an experience to be handled with care, and I hated that it had to be such, but doctors said that I should wait another month before continuing my transition since something with my immune system, I don't know. It was probably some lame excuse to get me to pay more, but Janey was okay with helping cover the bills if it meant I'd be fully me,

I reached into the nightstand drawer and fumbled around with its contents until I was able to get the condoms and lube which were stored within. Jane gave me a look, the one she always gave me that still looked as genuine as the very first time I saw it, and then those same words came with the same honest tone, "You sure?"

I nodded, I had jumped into this morning knowing exactly how this part would go, and I would be fine, but it was always nice having that option to back out with no judgment.

I shoved my pants and underwear off in one fell swoop and set about to quickly yet appropriately putting the condom on. Jane was still massaging my chest, a simple and meaningful reminder, before I added more lubrication to her natural wetness. She was humming with her whole body, anxious with excitement. I leaned over her body, kissing my way up to her mouth before I entered into her. My one hand on her waist was still holding it, but my grip changed so that I was better able to thrust in her in the slow, deep way she liked it. My mouth was pressed to hers loosely as we both gasped for breath in this room that seemed to be running low on air. God, she was so warm against me, and being with her like this felt like I was bathing in sunlight and it felt so damn nice.

When Jane and I both had finally reached our limits - Jane trembling beneath me with hips moving to meet mine wildly, and I with jerking movements pushing deeper within her - we both found ourselves clinging desperately to each other as our bodies released. As we came down from our high together, exhausted and sweaty, Jane made a point to continue kissing me - kissing my lips and neck and chest like it was the last time she could kiss them even though she knew that I wasn't leaving any time soon. I held her close during the time following our lovemaking, assuring that she was aware of my care for her.

Her smile let me know she was.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I wrapped it up, eh?<strong>

**Well, I want to say thank you to my friends who helped me proof parts of this at 1AM and also thank you to those friends who helped me generally in this.**

**Also, thank you to those who read it and especially thank you to those who read the first chapter and asked for a second one! Sorry that it's so late!**

**Hopefully I'll be able to get an edited/revised version of this chapter up soon, but who am I to say?**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter of JaneRoxy being a cute (stupidly adorable) couple and taking the bumps that come with that in stride.**

**Thank you again,**

**KRM**


End file.
